


The winter's in full swing and your dreams are coming true

by fluorescent505



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Artists, Concerts, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, References to Arctic Monkeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent505/pseuds/fluorescent505
Summary: Chloe is a lucky bitch and gets to go onstage with Arctic Monkeys, that being the beginning of a dream come true.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The winter's in full swing and your dreams are coming true

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me, and let me know if you find any mistakes. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic, don't judge if it's rubbish.

I was so excited I barely could get some sleep last night. The nerves were making my stomach uneasy. My legs moved restlessly and my hands couldn't stop shaking as I was queueing for what felt like forever, waiting for what would probably become the best night of my life.

Yesterday I was crying because the Arctic Monkeys were in my city and I couldn't go to see them. And then the luck hit me, which was very unlikely in me. There was this radio that did a Twitter giveaway for a chance to win two front-row tickets to the concert. I had nothing to lose. I participated, just once, because I didn't want my classmates to see how desperate I was. And I won. I couldn't believe it.

I didn't have anyone who would want to join me, so there I was, on my own, about to pass out even before the show started.

I had the time of my life, singing along, dancing, seeing them so close. I didn't even take my phone out to film, I was enjoying myself so much. There was a moment, towards the end of the show, while they were performing 'Why'd you only call me when you're high?', when Alex got really into it. He was rolling on the floor, dad-dancing as usual, abusing the mic stand. He knelt over the edge of the stage, arm leaning on an amplifier, and extended his free hand to the crowd. Some people tried to touched him, but most of us didn't out of respect. He saw the way I was giving it all during that song and slightly smiled. He got closer and my heart skipped a beat. He noticed me. He reached his hand out again and looked at me. I hesitated, afraid of being misunderstanding the situation, but finally grabbed it and he pulled me to the stage. Everyone screamed. That couldn't be happening. It didn't feel real.

The nervousness made a reappearance. I freezed for a few seconds but quickly ran to his side and he shared the microphone with me. As soon as the song finished, I hugged him.

"Thank you so so much," I whispered.

I sat on the edge in order to jump back to my place but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna do the last one?" he said.

"Oh my God, are you serious?! 'Course I want!"

I got up as Alex shouted "Are you mine, motherfucker?!".

A roadie came to my side and handed me a mic and I did the backing vocals along with Matt and Nick. I went crazy and started dancing and doing weird movements. I noticed that some of the cameras where actually on me.

When everything finished, I went backstage with them.

"That was amazing!" I said, "I can't— I'm in shock right now." I put a hand in my chest and felt my heartbeat. It seemed like my heart was about to get out of my body.

Somebody handed me a water bottle and I drank half of it right away. I proceeded to hug all of them. They smelled like faint cologne and sweat, and cigarettes in Alex's case.

"What's your name?" Matt asked.

"I'm Chloe," I said, still out of breath.

Alex came with a stool and said, "Here, have a seat. You did great."

I could feel my whole face blushing. "No, _you_ were great! This is— I still can't believe it. Can I, uh, take a picture with you guys?" I asked. I needed a souvenir of the absolute best day of my entire life.

"Have you ever performed before?" Alex asked, sitting next to me, " 'Cause I really liked what you did there."

"I have, yeah, but that was nothing like anything I could of possibly done before." I sighed, "I can play the piano though." I have no idea why I said that.

"Come 'ere", he said, doing a gesture with his hand. He took me to a little room where there were some instruments and equipment. He plugged in a keyboard and said, "Show me what else you can do."


End file.
